ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Polaroid
Across several generations, people regard Polaroid as one of the most trusted, well-respected and recognizable names when it comes to instant photography. Polaroid began more than 70 years ago with polarized sunglasses, evolved into instant film, camera and camera accessories, and in recent years has expanded well beyond into flat panel televisions, portable DVD players, digital photo frames, digital HD camcorders, waterproof digital cameras and more. People can expect to see new products from Polaroid that will deliver the fun, instant gratification and value that the brand has long stood for. Polaroid is registered trademark of PLR IP Holdings, LLC. Partnership On January 5, 2010, owners of the Polaroid™ brand announced a multi-year strategic partnership with Lady Gaga, who will serve as creative director for a specialty line of Polaroid Imaging products. Lady Gaga made a special appearance at the Polaroid booth at the 2010 Consumer Electronic Show (CES) in Las Vegas on Thursday, January 7, 2010, to talk about her new creative and business relationship with the Polaroid brand. "I am so proud to announce my new partnership with Polaroid as the creative director and inventor of specialty projects", said Lady Gaga. "The Haus of Gaga has been developing prototypes in the vein of fashion/technology/photography innovation--blending the iconic history of Polaroid and instant film with the digital era--and we are excited to collaborate on these ventures with the Polaroid brand. Lifestyle, music, art, fashion: I am so excited to extend myself behind the scenes as a designer, and to as my father puts it--finally, have a real job." A Polaroid insider said; “Lady Gaga’s broad creative talents and the way she connects with her fans in her own unique manner made her a natural choice for Polaroid.” “Lady Gaga is a great creative talent who has a lot of passion for this brand,” said Jamie Salter of Hilco Consumer Capital, one of Polaroid’s new owners. Development “Obviously, the design’s pretty wacky but it’ll definitely appeal to her fans, and with over 10 million of them on Facebook, we’re pretty sure this will do well.” The then unnamed Gaga Polaroid will be one of the company’s analogue range in the style of the recently released Polaroid 300 which harks back to the old instant cameras. It won’t produce the famous 4 x 4 prints, but instead will expose an ink-made 3 x 4 size with the traditional white border, the like of which can also be printed out from any camera using the most recent sized PoGo. On Saturday April 17th, Lady Gaga, the Polaroid Creative Director, led a creative team meeting in Tokyo to collaborate on designs for upcoming co-branded products. The partnership is all channeling Lady Gaga’s fashion sense to create innovative products with her fans in mind. The collaboration will deliver new products that mix the best of “instant” with digital era multi-media. Lady Gaga has a personal connection to the Polaroid experience that she wants to share with the world through the introduction of products that will appeal to a new generation –building on the Polaroid movement into the future. Endorsements MIT Lady Gaga posed for a Polaroid at the museum run by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The museum took possession of thousands of Polaroid inventions that revolutionized photography in the 20th century, including the 20-by-24-inch camera that snapped the photo of Lady Gaga. An exclusive Polaroid of Lady Gaga, Polaroid creative director, was unveiled at the MIT museum on June 30. Telephone Music Video Lady Gaga decided to have several product placements in her music video for Telephone. Polaroid Product Placement in Telephone Music Video 1a.png Polaroid Product Placement in Telephone Music Video 1b.png Polaroid Product Placement in Telephone Music Video 1c.png Polaroid Product Placement in Telephone Music Video 2.png V Magazine V Magazine‘s “A Gaga Journal” hit newsstands on May 11th. The journal is the work of Lady Gaga and Matthew Williams, and is meant to serve as a window into the life of Lady Gaga. It was only fitting that the new Creative Director of Polariod document her life with Polariod pictures. The collage includes Lady Gaga looking like she’s covered in mud in a shower, a photo of a rose, and a sky. Photoshoots Lady Gaga used Polaroid when shooting for Japan Vogue Hommes with Nobuyoshi Araki. Polaroid Grey Label A year after announcing their partnership, Lady Gaga and Polaroid are set to unveil their first join venture together. “Polaroid Grey Label” is a combined effort between Gaga and the Polaroid and shall was shown to the world for the first time on January 6th. "A year in the making, Polaroid Grey Label is a collaboration between two of the most influential icons of our time. Polaroid and Lady Gaga. Join us at Polaroid.com as we reveal the next generation instant experience. Live from CES in Las Vegas. January 6th, 2011 at 3:30pm PST." - Polaroid Category:Products and endorsement